Frozen Ice Cream
by Zogus
Summary: Pregnant Bo was craving for some Frozen ice cream.
1. Frozen Ice Cream

**Nothing belongs to me.**

Inspired by a post about Frozen Yogurt and pregnant wife.

* * *

After a long day in the hospital, Lauren finally closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber next to her 2-months pregnant wife. It was a peaceful night for the doctor, until she heard Bo calling her name softly.

"Lauren. Lauren. Lauren."

"Mmmmm," Lauren mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Bo's stomach. However, it did not stop her name being called.

"Lauren! Wake up!" Bo started hitting her arms.

"Bo... Not tonight." Lauren tightened the embrace, tried to keep Bo quiet. The doctor always in the mood for any succubi activities, but at that moment, all she wanted was to sleep peacefully.

"What? No! It's the baby!"

Lauren's eyes snapped open and let go the tight embrace. The doctor quickly sat up and put her hands on the brunette's abdomen, tried to figure out problem. "Honey, are you feeling any pain? When did it start? Let's go to the hospital." Lauren hopped off the bed, ready to pick up her pregnant wife and run to her lab to do a full check up.

"No! No! No! Calm down, Lauren! I'm not feeling anything wrong. The baby is fine." Bo placed her hands on the doctor's shoulder to calm her down.

After letting out a huge sigh of relief, the doctor looked sternly at the succubus," Then, why did you wake me up?"

"Our kid is craving for some frozen ice cream," The pregnant succubus smiled sheepishly under her warm covers.

Lauren stared at the cute succubus. She didn't know whether she should be irritated or be amused. Lauren sighed, "What flavor do you want? I think we only have mint, pineapple, and vanilla left in the fridge."

Bo shook her head, "No. I don't want any of those."

"What?"

"I want a Frozen ice cream. You know the movie Frozen."

Lauren once again stared at her cute succubus. She knew she wouldn't get much sleep, if her wife didn't get any of those damn Frozen ice cream. Lauren patted Bo's abdomen, "Alright. I'll go buy some Frozen ice creams for little one there."

"The baby just wants the one with Olaf on it," Bo smiled bashfully.

Lauren groaned, "I'll get the Olaf one,"

"I love you, honey," Bo softly pecked on her lips.

Lauren smiled, "I love you too. Now let me go find some Frozen Olaf ice creams."

* * *

"Excuse me, m'am. Do you need help," the cashier asked after looked at Lauren nervously staring at the ice cream fridge for five minutes.

Lauren whipped her head toward the cashier, "Uh. Yes, please. Do you know which one of these Frozen ice creams is the Olaf one?"

The cashier looked at her bewilderingly, "No. No, I do not know which one of those Frozen ice creams is the Olaf one. It's a mystery. To be honest, they all taste the same."

Lauren looked defeated as she continued to stand front of the ice cream fridge. "I'll be at the counter if you need help," the cashier excused himself.

 _Bo just wanted the Olaf one._ Lauren knew if she gotten the wrong one, the succubus would not let her sleep. Lauren gathered all 10 packs of Frozen ice creams and walked up the counter. "Sorry to bother you again, but are there anymore Frozen ice cream in the back?"

* * *

"Bo, I'm back. I got you the Olaf ice cream," Lauren entered the room with three large bags.

Bo sat up from her little nap and pouted, "It's for the baby, not me."

Lauren giggled. She loved the cute succubus as much as the sexy succubus. She gently placed the three large bags in front of Bo.

"Jesus, Lauren. How many Olaf ice creams did you buy?" Bo's eyes widened as Lauren poured out packs of Frozen ice creams.

Lauren chuckled nervously, "I don't know which one is the Olaf ice cream, so I brought all the Frozen ice creams they had in the convenience store down the street. Total 30."

Bo laughed, "Our kid will get cavity before she's born."

Before Lauren started to think how she ruined her child before birth, Bo quickly distracted her with a Frozen ice cream in her hand. "Alright! Let's find out which one of these is the lucky Olaf!"

Lauren smiled as Bo slowly ripped open the first package. "It's an Olaf one! Lucky first," Bo exclaimed as she popped Olaf's head into her mouth.

Lauren looked at the other 29 Frozen ice creams lying on her bed. She shook her head as she carefully gathered all of them in her arms and placed them inside the fridge. She hoped the gang likes Frozen ice cream. Lauren wearily went back to her room and fell into the bed with a deep sigh. Peacefully watching her gleeful succubus eating the Olaf ice cream, Lauren slowly drifted to sleep.

Turned out, all 30 Frozen ice creams were the Olaf ones.


	2. Alcohol

**Nothing Belongs To Me.**

Inspired by the dusty bottle of wine inside my sister's room.

* * *

A tired blonde unlocked her house's door with a phone against her ear and a big frown on her forehead. "This is a hospital not a prison. I'm home now, Evony. We'll continue this tomorrow," Lauren hanged up before the former Morrigan could say another word.

"Tough day?" The frown soften, once she saw her beautiful succubus on the couch with a book on her lap. Lauren walked up to the couch and fell into Bo's open arms with a huge sigh. Bo automatically place her hand on the blonde's back and stroked gently back and forth.

"Buses crashed. Many were injured. The ER was chaotic. Surgery after surgery. After everything is over, Evony called to talk about her brilliant new idea for the hospital," Lauren purred as she felt Bo's hand heading to her spine.

Bo chuckled, "What is her brilliant idea?"

"She wants to build a dungeon under the hospital to interrogate her captures."

"Why under the hospital?"

"Because the hospital is full with corpses. If she kills the prisoner during the interrogation, she could just simply leave him in the second floor, the morgue. Plus, the hospital always sanitized, therefore, no evidences would be leftover."

"Wow."

Suddenly, there was a loud rumble coming out from the blonde's stomach. Lauren blushed and smiled sheepishly, "I forgot to eat lunch and dinner."

Bo sternly looked at her wife in her arms, "Lauren, you cannot not eat."

After they moved in together, Bo started to notice something about the doctor's daily nutrients that she never noticed before: Lauren rarely eats a whole meal, mainly just survive on protein bars. She found boxes of protein bars inside the kitchen's cabin, the car's trunk, the lab's chemical cabin, and inside the doctor's emergency bag. After the discovery, the succubus forced Lauren to promise her that she'll eat a whole meal for lunch everyday. Sometimes, Bo would bring lunch to hospital. The other times, Lauren's assistant, under the succubus's strict orders, makes sure Doctor Lewis eats.

"I lost track of time. Don't worry, I had two protein bars on the way home." Lauren looked at her guiltily.

Bo huffed, "Fine, I'll let you go this time. Remember to eat tomorrow."

"Aye," the former soldier playfully saluted.

Bo smiled and carefully stand up, "Alright, I'll go heat up some leftover Chinese food I had this evening." When Lauren was about to get up, Bo pushed her back onto the couch. Bo chuckled at the sight of Dr. Lauren being confused, which is very rare. She couldn't help herself to gently planted a kiss on the doctor's head, "You look like zombie, baby. Just sit and relax. Your food will be ready in a few minutes."

Lauren looked at her pregnant wife walking away with awe. She smiled to herself and wondered what have she done to deserve a woman like Bo. As she lending back to the back of the couch, she found the book, that Bo was reading, poking her back. She grabbed the book and examined the title _Parenthood for Dummies._ With a slight of curiosity, she turned to the first page.

Bo poured the Chow Mein out on the plate and placed inside the microwave, setting the timer two minutes. With her eyebrows knitted together, Bo intensely stared at the bottles of red wine inside the wine cabin. _Lauren could use a glass. I could use a glass. Damn, we even have a wine cabin for alcoholism sake!_ She had been dying to taste a drop of alcohol for three months.

Not able to consume any alcohol was torturing, since before her pregnancy, alcohol was her go-to drink. Not only that, her go-to place, Dal is a bar. The gang was not helping, especially Kenzi with her hand always swinging a bottle everywhere. She couldn't really blame them, since they were as much as an alcoholic as she was. Lauren tried to be supportive by not consuming any alcohol until the baby comes out, but Bo knew her blonde wife had been dying to taste a drop of alcohol for three months like her.

After a stressful day at the hospital and a discussion with Evony, Bo decided that Lauren deserved a drink. The succubus took out a bottle from the cabin and poured the sweet red wine inside a glass. Unconsciously, her tongue brushed her lower lip then to her upper lip. She swore she could taste the wine just by the smell of it. By the time Bo put back the bottle inside the cabin, the microwave beeped. Carefully, Bo took out the plate, then grab the glass of wine and head straight to the couch.

Lauren stopped reading Bo's _Parenthood for Dummies_ once she smelled the wonderful steam of hot food getting closer to her. She looked up and saw Bo with a plate of food and a glass of red wine. She looked at the glass with a glint of desire of in her eyes. "Bo-"

"Baby," Bo interrupted her, "you deserve it. You had a long day today." Bo leaned in and kissed the doctor on the cheek.

Once again, Lauren looked at her wife with awe. Bo smiled and lift the glass closer her blonde wife's lip. "Here, go take a sip."

Lauren slowly tilted the glass to let the wine pour inside her mouth. The taste of alcohol, after three month of prohibition, was amazing. The sweetness of the grapes enlightened her taste buds, then it tingled inside her throat. She couldn't help to let a tiny moan slipped out from her mouth. After the orgasmic taste, Lauren launched forward to capture her beautiful wife's lips. She parted her mouth slightly, inviting the succubus for a taste. Accepted the offer, Bo's tongue slipped through and savored the taste of wine. After a long kiss, the two lovers finally parted, gasping for air.

"The wine was delicious," Lauren still shakily held on the plate and glass.

"I agreed." They both . "Now come onchuckled, finish the food before they are cold."

Quickly took another slip from the glass, Lauren placed the glass on the table and started to consume the food. Once the food hit her stomach, she realized how hungry she was. Every bit was like eating ambrosia. After her third bite, Lauren moaned, "Bo, honey. I fuckin' love you. I want to marry you again. This is so good."

Bo grinned mischievously, "Baby, you can show me how much you love me in bed after you finish your meal."

Lauren groaned in approval as she ate faster. Meanwhile, the Succubus excitedly continued to listen to the doctor making lewd sounds.


	3. Work

**Nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Bo's and Lauren's Home**

"Hey, Bobo. How's little doccubae doin' in there," Kenzi pointed at her abdomen from the doorway.

Kenzi immediately came up with the nickname "doccubae" for the baby after she heard the news. She said the name covers all the occupations of the abnormal family, since Lauren is a doctor, Bo is a succubus, and the baby is a baby. Lauren was reluctant about the name at first, but after Bo said it was cute, they compromised to only let that name live during the pregnancy. After the baby comes out, the baby would be named either Charlotte or Ethan.

"Sleeping," Bo gently patted her still-flat stomach.

"Great! I found a perfect case for you," Kenzi passed a yellow file to Bo. "Two pregnant ladies killed their spouses after attending a super high-class parenting class. We just need get undercover to find out what's going on in those classes."

"How this a perfect case for me? I don't think Lauren will appreciate me learning how to murder her from a parenting class," the succubus frowned as she flipped through the file.

"No. No. No," Kenzi took a slip of from the bottle that she stole from Dal, "Look, Bo. You never really deal with a baby before. With doccubae coming along, I thought it would do you some good to learn some basic parenting skills."

Kenzi was right. Bo had never taken care of a baby before. It was Kenzi who took care of baby Tamsin. It was also Kenzi who took care baby Dagny. Plus her childhood wasn't the ideal, Bo had no idea how parenthood would be like for her and Lauren, and she doubted Lauren would be any better, judging by the doctor's complicated past.

"Okay, I'm in. Let's check out this 5-Stars parenting class." Bo walked toward the door, but it was blocked by Kenzi.

"Hold on, Bobo!" Kenzi stretched her arms out to prevent Bo to walk any farther.

Bo frowned, "What is it, Keniz?"

The little goth looked uneasily at the succubus. "Um, I don't know. Your sexy body is currently carrying two lives. Maybe you should ask Lauren if you are suitable to do any ass kicking?"

Kenzi was right. Bo no longer the succubus that can do whatever she wants. She has family, friends, and most importantly a baby to think of before taking any risk. "Alright, let me call Lauren."

* * *

 **Evony's** **Clinic**

Lauren was working on her newest experiment when her phone rang.

"Lauren!" The doctor frowned a little when she heard how nervous Bo was.

"Yeah, honey? Is there something wrong?"

"No! Everything is fine. Just checking in. Kenzi and I are working on a case-"

Jenna, a 200 year old nurse rushed inside in the lab. "Dr. Lewis, a patient needs your immediate attention."

"Honey, I got to go now. Good luck on your case. I'll see you tonight. Love you," Lauren said quickly before she hanged up and followed the nurse out the lab.

* * *

 **Parenting Class**

"Ladies, we have a new mommy joining us today! Please welcome Ysabeau Lewis!" Everyone in the class clapped their hands to welcome Bo. "Okay, mommies, let's sit in a circle to just to chat and relax a little."

All the mommies excitedly shared about their personal life. None of the information were useful for the case. Bo hoped Kenzi would find something from staffs.

"Ysabeau?" One of the students interrupted the succubus' mind of thoughts.

Bo quickly recomposed herself and gave the woman a very charming smile. "Please call me Bo. What were we talking about?"

The student's cheeks reddened and returned a shy smile. "We were talking about our spouses. We are curious about yours. He must be very successful and handsome to marry a beautiful woman like you."

"Well, my _wife_ indeed is very successful and beautiful. She's the chief of the new hospital four blocks away," Bo's chest puffed out with pride.

A young lady, who couldn't be more than two months pregnant, exclaimed, "A doctor! My husband is also a doctor. I was a nurse when I met him."

Bo curiously asked, "You're not a nurse anymore? You couldn't be on maternity leave already."

"Of course not, silly! After my husband found out I'm pregnant, he became super protective. He told me to quit my job to avoid over stressing the baby."

"Me too! My husband even hired a helper to do the house works. He's so scared something to going to happen to me." Everyone started to brag about how their spouse becoming more protective and attentive. No one noticed how Bo's forehead knitted together as the conversation went on.

* * *

 **Bo's and Lauren's Home**

When Bo returned home, she welcomed by the delicious smell of her wife's cooking. Lauren stepped out from the kitchen to greet her, "Hi, sweetie. Just in time for dinner."

Bo gave Lauren a quick kiss before they settled down at the dining table. While eating dinner, Bo couldn't stop think about the conversation in the parenting class.

Lauren noticed her wife playing with her food. "Bo, is there something wrong with the food? I can make you something else." Bo's taste is constantly changing because of the pregnancy.

Bo looked up. "No. No. No. I'm just thinking about a case."

"Oh yeah, you called me about a case today. Is there some science stuffs you need me?"

"No. I called you because I wanted to know if I can go do a case."

"Oh. You don't need my permission to work on a case."

"But I'm pregnant." Bo snapped. By the tone of Bo's voice, Lauren knew she was in trouble immediately.

"Bo..."

The succubus immediately interrupted the doctor. "When I was in the parenting class, the other women were bragging about how their spouse becoming more protective over them because of the baby. I can't stop asking myself why the other people's spouse wants their pregnant wife to be safe, and my wife just wishes me "good luck" on a dangerous case?"

Lauren stared at her wife in shock as Bo kept going about how she doesn't love her or baby anymore. The succubus' eyes were flashing with blue flames and tears were spilling out. _Wow._ She couldn't believe this Bo is the same Bo that she woke up with in the morning. "The power of hormones," Lauren mumbled to herself.

Unfortunately the mumble wasn't quiet enough. "What did you say?!" Bo glared at Lauren angrily. She couldn't believe her wife undermined her emotional speech to hormones!

"Bo," Lauren reached her right hand across the table to Bo's left hands. The succubus tried to jerk away her hand, but the doctor caught it firmly. After feeling Bo lack of resistance, Lauren lightened the hold. "Bo," Lauren continued, "I do care about you and our baby. You know how important you and the baby mean to me. I love you guys. The reason why I let you work on these cases is because I trust you. I trust you to keep yourself and our baby safe. I trust you to come back home to me safely. I trust you to make the right choice when you need to. I trust you, Bo."

 _Plus you're a very powerful fae, so I doubt there's anything can harm you._ Lauren added quickly in her mind.

By the end of Lauren's speech, Bo became a sobbing mess. They moved away from the dining table to the couch. While Bo sobbing, Lauren whispered sweet words into her ears. After a good 20 minutes of nonstop crying, Bo finally calmed down. Her face flushed with embarrassment for making a scene. "Sorry, Lauren. I didn't know why all the sudden I become so emotio-."

Lauren interrupted her wife with a kiss. "It's okay, Bo. Your body is going through a lot of changes right now. It's normal to feel a little overwhelm."

Bo felt so much better after hearing Lauren's logic. She snuggled deeper into her wife for comfort.

"If you want to stop working because of the pregnancy, I'm sure Evony's unlimited black card doesn't mind," Lauren chuckled. When she joined the Dark, Evony gifted her a bank account with eight figures and an unlimited black card. She told her that she can't have her most prized doctor living like a commoner. It will look bad for her reputation.

Bo laughed, "No daily ass kicking? It's like taking away my hobby! I'm going to enjoy my time with this job until I'm force to go on maternity leave. However, I do have a few ideas on what to do with that card."

"Do tell." The couple stayed at the couch, plotting big purchases with the black card.


End file.
